parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn in Wonderland
SuperWhyMovies' Movies Spoof of 1951 Disney film "Alice in Wonderland" Cast *Alice - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Alice's Sister - Dawn (Pokemon) *Dinah - Pikachu (Pokemon) *The White Rabbit - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *The Doorknob - J. Worthington Foulfellow (Pinocchio) *The Dodo - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) *The Walrus and the Carpenter - Heimlich & Flik (A Bug's Life) *Bill the Lizard - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *The Rose - Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *The Flowers - Taran and Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron), Milo James Thatch and Princess Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire), Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse, & Oliver (The Aristocats & Oliver & Company), Belle and Prince Adam (Beauty and the Beast), Kayley and Garret (Quest for Camelot), Cody and Penny (The Rescuers Movie Series), Mowgli and Shanti (The Jungle Book), Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora/Rose (Sleeping Beauty), Ariel and Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid), Rapunzel and Prince Flynn Rider (Tangled), Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, & Emily (Thomas the Tank Engine) *The Caterpillar - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *The Butterfly - Monstro the Whale (Pinocchio) *The Bird in the Tree - Donald Duck (Disney) *The Cheshire Cat - Aladdin *The Mad Hatter - Goofy (Disney) *The March Hare - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *The Dormouse - Abu (Aladdin) *The Card Painters - Po the Panda, Sulley, and Mike (Monsters, Inc. & Kung Fu Panda) *The Marching Cards - 2319 CDA (Monsters, Inc.) *The Queen of Hearts - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *The King of Hearts - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) Movies/TV Shows *Pokemon *Winnie the Pooh *Quest for Camelot *The Cat in the Hat *Cinderella *A Bug's Life *The Princess and the Frog *The Princess and the Goblin *The Little Mermaid *Tangled *The Black Cauldron *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Beauty and the Beast *Snow White *The Aristocats *The Jungle Book *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Thomas the Tank Engine *The Road to El Dorado *Pinocchio *Sleeping Beauty *Mickey Mouse *Aladdin *Monsters, Inc. *Kung Fu Panda *The Emperor's New Groove Wonderland Piglet as The White Rabbit, J. Worthington Foulfellow as The Doorknob, The Cat in the Hat as The Dodo, Jaq & Gus as Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum, Heimlich & Flik as The Walrus and the Carpenter, Dr. Facilier as Bill the Lizard, Tzekel-Kan as The Caterpillar, Monstro the Whale as The Butterfly, Donald Duck as Bird in the Tree, Aladdin as The Cheshire Cat, Goofy as The Mad Hatter, Mickey Mouse as The March Hare, Abu as The Dormouse, Po the Panda, Sulley, and Mike as The Card Painters, 2319 CDA as The Marching Cards, Yzma as The Queen of Hearts, & Kronk as The King of Hearts. Quotes *''J. Worthing Foulfellow/The Doorknob: ''It's quite all right, but you did for give me quite turn! Rather good, what? Sir Ruber Turn! *''Ash Ketchum/Alice:'' If you don't mind... *''J. Worthing Foulfellow/The Doorknob: ''Oh! *''Ash Ketchum/Alice: ''There he is! I Simply must get through. *''J. Worthing Foulfellow/The Doorknob: ''Sorry, you're much too big. Simply impassable. *''Ash Ketchum/Alice: ''You mean impossible. *''J. Worthing Foulfellow/The Doorknob: ''No, impassable. Nothing's impossible. *''Ash Ketchum/Alice:'' Oh, dear. I do wish I hadn't cried so much. Scenes *Ash in Wonderland - Part 1 - Opening Credits *Ash in Wonderland - Part 2 - Ash Ketchum is Bored/"In a World of My Own" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 3 - The Run of Piglet/"I'm Late!" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 4 - Ash Ketchum Meets J. Worthington Foulfellow/A Bottle on the Table *Ash in Wonderland - Part 5 - The Arrival of Ash Ketchum/"The Caucus Race" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 6 - Ash Ketchum Meets Jaq & Gus/ "How D'Ye Do & Shake Hands?" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 7 - The Caterpillar and the Ant *Ash in Wonderland - Part 8 - The Old Father William *Ash in Wonderland - Part 9 - The Shadow Man with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 10 - Ash Ketchum Meets the Flowers/"All in the Golden Afternoon" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 11 - Ash Ketchum Meets Tzekel-Kan/How Doth the Little Crocodile *Ash in Wonderland - Part 12 - More Ups & Downs for Ash Ketchum *Ash in Wonderland - Part 13 - Ash Ketchum Meets the Cheshire Street Rat/"Twas Brilling" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1: "The Unbirthday Song") *Ash in Wonderland - Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2: Piglet Arrives Again) *Ash in Wonderland - Part 16 - Ash Ketchum Saw the Tulgey Wood *Ash in Wonderland - Part 17 - Ash Ketchum Gets Lost/"Very Good Advice" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/Yzma the Queen of Hearts *Ash in Wonderland - Part 19 - The Cheshire Street Rat Appears Yet Again *Ash in Wonderland - Part 20 - Ash Ketchum's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 21 - Ash Ketchum's Flight/Final Battle *Ash in Wonderland - Part 22 - End Credits Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Pokemon Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movie Spoofs